Under the Mistletoe
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Star and Marco are enjoying the holidays. But what happens when Star learns about the tradition behind the Mistletoe? Starco centric.


**A/N: Hey everyone Sergeant Daniel here. I know that it isn't the Christmas holiday, but why should we just write Christmas stories just around Christmas? Anyway I'm getting off track. I promised that I'll write a** _ **happier**_ **and** _ **joy fuller**_ **fic for Star and Marco. So here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Star and Marco are enjoying the holidays. But what happens when Star learns about the tradition behind the Mistletoe? Starco centric.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Under the Mistletoe**

It was Christmas Eve and the Diaz resident is full of holiday cheer.

" _MARCOMARCOMARCOMARCOMARCO!_ "

Even when one _special_ guest is very excited. Yes, the holiday spirit is very much alive in the hearts of children and a certain _princess_. Marco Diaz, who was currently flipping through channels on the T.V. Hearing his name he turned his head to the right. Not a second after he turned his head, Marco was tackled off the couch and onto the floor. Hitting the ground with a loud " _THUMP!_ " Marco groaned in slight pain. While the person responsible for his pain was very giddily.

"Star…ow…What is it?" Marco asked while trying to get up from the ground. However Star kept him from moving very much.

Star Butterfly, who was very excited to the point that she couldn't speak. Instead little squeal sounds came from her, as she couldn't contain her excitement. However, instead of telling Marco what made her excited, she started to hyperventilate. Marco of course saw this and started to try and calm his best friend down.

"Alright, Star you need to calm down. So first I need you take a deep breath. Can you do that?"

Star listened to Marco and took a deep breath. Then she listened to Marco about holding it for a bit, before she had to exhale slowly. Star did this several times as Marco wedged himself free from her clutches. Standing up, Marco dusted lint, dirt and some of Star's hair off of his clothes. Hey then turned his attention towards Star.

"Star, have you calmed down?"

Star slowly nodded, though she looked like she was going to burst. As she's still excited to tell Marco something. Seeing this Marco just sighs and with a gesture from his right hand he says.

"Ok, Star what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Immediately after he said that, Star started to scream in excitement, even though they were standing two feet apart. So Marco had to cover his ears in fear that he might go deaf.

"MARCO!" Star yelled as she grabbed a hold of Marco's shoulders and started to shake him. "MARCO! ITSITSITSITS-"

Marco put his hand over Star's mouth to stop her screaming. "Star," Marco said annoyed. "just tell me what it is you want already. And calm down, you're going to have either a panic attack or a heart attack."

Star just snickered as Marco removed his hand from her mouth. "Please Marco, you know that'll never happen to me."

Marco waved both of his hands in the air as he stated, "You just hyperventilated Star?!"

Star just made a "what are you talking about" face as she just brushed off Marco's comment looking away from him. Of course Marco saw that look and thought about chewing her out on it, but things have already gone on for too long. So he decided to drop it.

"Whatever Star." Marco said folding his arms.

A moment of silence went between the two before Marco spoke up. "Anyway Star, what is so important that you interrupted me watching T.V?"

Star didn't answer Marco's question, instead she just grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front porch. Opening the front door, Star pointed to a green plant hanging down of the house. "Marco isn't that plant very pretty? It's like a little tree growing upside down."

Marco recognized what Star was pointing at and said.

"Star that's a mistletoe."

Star just mesmerizingly stared at the plant. "Oooooh, mistletoe."

Marco just stared nervously at Star.

"Y-Yeah…it's part of Earth's Christmas tradition to hang a mistletoe." Marco pointed at the hanging mistletoe. "You see Star, the tradition is that when two people walk under the mistletoe together, they are suppose to…"

"'Suppose to' do what?" Star asked.

Marco then mumbled something under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck. Star, was invested in what Marco was saying, and started to get antsy for him to finish.

"Marco." Star said as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer to Marco, who started to shiver. Then she whispered, " _Tell me?_ "

"Ok, I'm out."

Marco walked away as Star lost her balanced and fell on her face. Marco then started to walk back to the couch to try and watch more T.V. Star, on the other hand called out "Marco!" as he walked away. He, however, just ignored her, sat on the couch, and picked up the T.V guide that was conveniently laying on the arm of the couch. Star got up from the ground and slammed the door shut. The sound of icicles breaking on the ground came from outside of the door, but Star ignored the sound. Right now she has one thing on her mind. And that is to find out what is the true Earth custom when two people walked under the mistletoe.

Marco on the other hand was trying to avoid looking at Star as his face was currently red. Wither it was from the cold or the fact that he started to blush when Star got close to him, he didn't know. But what he _does_ know is that, should Star find out exactly what happens under the mistletoe, there's a _1000%_ chance that she'll want to do it with him. And even though Marco has acknowledged that he has feelings for Star, he doesn't know if she feels the same way. True he could always ask her, but there were moments in the past where Star instantly just friend-zoned him, without taking in his feelings to account. That's something Marco doesn't want to deal with right now.

Of course, deep down Marco knows that Star will do anything in her power to find out the mistletoe's tradition. But he's hoping that Star will grow board and move on to another (and maybe less embarrassing) Earth tradition. Hopefully one that doesn't involve kissing. At least that's Marco's hope anyway.

Meanwhile with Star, she was still standing by the door. while she kept an eye on Marco. So far Marco hasn't even put down the T.V guide as he was just aimlessly flipping through the pages. That means he's lost in thought and not keeping an eye her. Star crossed her arms and placed a finger on her chin. Then she started to think. " _Hmm, how can I get Marco to tell me the secret behind the mistletoe?_ " Star then got an idea in her head as she added " _I must be stealthy._ "

"NARWHAL BLAST!"

Macro hearing Star yell her spell, looked up from the T.V guide just in time to see a "shooting Star" fly right into him. Star and Marco tumbled on the ground for a few seconds before Star was up on top, with her wand pointed threatenly at Marco.

"Tell me the secret to the mistillytoe Marco! Or face the wrath of my strongest spell, _Spider with a Top-hat!_ "

Star whispered that last part with a sinister smile, one that caused Marco to try and make a compromise with Star.

"OKOKOK! I'll tell you just put the wand away and let me get up off the floor."

Star smiled in victory as she started to giggle to herself. "Ok." With that Star got off of Marco, who just sighed in relief.

Marco got up and started to brush himself off again. Star in the meanwhile was hopping around excitedly. Of course Marco just stared angrily at Star, since she _did_ threaten to harm him. He put both of his arms in the air as he open his mouth to speak.

"Star just how important is learning about the mistletoe to you?"

Star just stared at him with her blue eyes shinning. "Super important."

Marco just sighed in defeat. Since it seems like everything is going against him today. Marco took a deep breath and exhaled as he slump his body slightly forward.

"Alright Star, you see after two people walk under the mistletoe they are suppose to-"

" _Hey Marco, honey can you come to the kitchen very quick?!_ "

Hearing his mom's voice Marco quickly ran from Star's side towards the kitchen. It seems that the universe was looking out for Marco after all. Star's face quickly went from happiness to anger then she said to herself. "Clever Marco, very clever." She then followed Marco to the kitchen where Mrs. Diaz had called her son towards. Star entered the kitchen and listen in on the conversation.

"Alright Marco, I need you to go to the store and buy some more hot chocolate."

Marco was confused a this statement. Mostly because there were about a good 10 boxes or so of hot chocolate on the kitchen counter.

"Umm, mom?"

Mrs. Diaz who was currently stirring something in a pot, answered "Yes?"

"Why do I need to go to the store? You have at least 10 boxes of hot chocolate behind you. And it's freezing outside. There's suppose to be a blizzard tonight."

Mrs. Diaz turned to her son and said, "Marco, your father and I need you to buy 650 dollars worth of hot chocolate. It's to help us be able to keep warm for when the blizzard hits."

Marco tried to argue back, but was pulled out of the kitchen by his father.

"Come on son, let us be men. And buy the hot chocolate for our lovely ladies."

Marco was about to reply to his father, but was ultimately shoved out the door. With that Mrs. Diaz and Star were the only ones left in the house, at least until the two manly men, braving the snowfall head on, comes back. Star turned her attention towards Mrs. Diaz who was still stirring whatever was in the pot. All of a sudden two light bulbs appeared on Stars cheeks as she gained an idea.

"Heeeeeey Mrs. Diaz," Star said not being inconspicuously at all in any way.

Mrs. Diaz turn to Star and answered, "Oh Star, how are you doing?"

Star just grinned and replied, "Oh I'm just peachy. Say I got a question for you if you don't mind me asking?"

Mrs. Diaz just smiled and said, "Ask away Star."

Star then started to squeal a bit, as she is now able to find out the answer to her question. "Ok. Mrs. Diaz what is the Earthly tradition behind the mistletoe?"

Mrs. Diaz laughed with joy and answered, "Oh Star it's a wonderful tradition. You see when two people walk under the mistletoe magic happens."

Star's eyes went wide in wonder. "Whoooa." Then she asked, "What sort of magic happens?"

"You see Star," Mrs. Diaz stated, "the magic only happens when two people share a kiss under the mistletoe."

Star was shocked and troubled. After all she now knows that the Earth Dimension _does indeed_ have magic. And that magic is in the form of a mistletoe. But then here comes the problem. The problem is that to access this magic, one must share a kiss under the mistletoe.

"Of course," Mrs. Diaz continued drawing Star out of her thoughts. "for the magic to truly take effect it must be with someone that truly loves you in any way."

The world around Star started to shatter as the new information sunk into her head.

" _Someone that truly loves me?!_ "

Star then gave Mrs. Diaz a huge, and obviously fake, smile as she slowly walked out of the kitchen. "Thanks for the information Mrs. Diaz." Star said nervously. "I'll see you later." With that Star leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs towards her room.

 **-Star's Bedroom-**

Star entered her bedroom tower and closed the door. Sighing, Star rest her head against the door for a few moments. Then she turned around and frantically started to pace in her room. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh wwwwwhhhyyyy?! Why must I kiss my true love under the mistletoe to access it's magic? I mean the only person I love is Marco and I-"

Star quickly covered her mouth at the realization of what she had said. " _Oh no. I said that out loud. Did anyone hear me?_ "

Quickly Star ran to her bedroom door and looked outside. Not seeing anyone, Star closed her door and locked it. Then she quickly checked her closet of secrets to make sure no one was hiding in there. After that she made sure all of the windows were closed and locked and no one was within the vicinity of her room. Then she quickly grabbed her spell book and opened it.

"Glossaryck!"

Star watched as a small blue man in yellow robes just laying down on one of the pages. Glossaryck looked up at Star and asked, "Star what can I do for you today? You aren't here to practice the Rainbow Death March spell, that I told you not to look at are you?"

Star stared at Glossaryck and answered, "I had a dream about it last night. Are you going to teach me that?"

Glossaryck just sighed. "Star isn't there something else that you came to me about?"

"Oh yeeeeaah," Star answered remembering what it was she wanted to ask Glossaryck. "Glossaryck, is there a spell that will keep anyone outside the room from listening in my conversation?"

Glossaryck put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Hmm, you know there is a spell for that occasion. It's called the _Spell of Total Silence_."

"Glossaryck," Star said getting on her knees. "please teach me the _Spell of Total Silence_?"

"Ok." Glossaryck agreed.

Star got up off her knees and started pacing angrily. "Come on Glossaryck I don't have time for this. Marco could be home at any time. I don't have time for your silly charades or games or-" Star turned towards Glossaryck. "Wait? Did you just say 'OK?'"

Glossaryck just nodded "yes," as Star grabbed Glossaryck. She then started to shake Glossaryck yelling "Alright imposter what did you do with the real Glossaryck?" Glossaryck managed to get out of Star's grips with very little trouble. He then floated back to the spell book.

"Star, you should know by now that I never joke."

Star just stood still going over what Glossaryck said. She then ran to the spell book with excitement. However, Glossaryck moved the spell book out of the way as Star dove for the book. After landing on the ground, Star went on her hands and knees, rubbing her head.

"HEY! Glossaryck," Star said as she got up, and walked towards where Glossaryck and the spell book were floating. Glossaryck just smiled at Star and said. "Hey, I never said that there wouldn't be a payment."

Star smiled and grinned. "There's the Glossaryck I know and love." Star the cleared her throat and then said, "Alright what do I have to do?"

"Alright Star this is going to be difficult for you. Are you sure you really want to learn the _Spell of Total Silence_?"

Star pulled her wand out and said, "I'm ready for anything. If you want pudding, I can bring you all of the pudding you want. Now tell me what I need to do?"

Glossaryck took a minute to look over Star's determination. Mentally, Glossaryck smiled at how much Star has grown. She has everything that a future queen of Mewni could ever have. " _Well almost everything._ " Glossaryck cleared his throat and raised a hand.

"Alright Star, what I need you to do for me…"

Star started to look like she was about to blast some poor sucker to the moon. As her face was getting more serious by the second.

"…is…."

Star started to raise her wand in the air.

"…to yell out who you love very much?"

" _MOUTIAN PUDDING BLAST!_ "

Out from Star's wand came a large pile of chocolate pudding. On top of the pile was a chocolate pudding fountain that poured over the side and into a lake. A lake made entirely out of pudding. Of course, if this was a different set of circumstance Glossaryck would have been impressed. After all, Star has created _yet_ another completely new spell. One that would he wouldn't mind if it was used on him. But once again Star Butterfly didn't listen, as it was obvious that she had already preplanned this a head of time. So Glossaryck just sighed as Star was dancing in joy.

"Star, did you hear what I just said?"

Star stopped dancing and put her hands behind her back. Glossaryck could see that Star was getting embarrassed, since she knew that he knows that she didn't listened to what he said. Mentally Glossaryck sighed as he opened his mouth to speak. Star then gave Glossaryck her undivided attention.

"Star."

"Yes?" She answered.

"For you to learn the spell, you have to tell me, out loud mind you, who it is that you love."

Several minutes of silence passed between Glossaryck and Star. Star just stood still, blinking mindlessly and staring straight ahead. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. However due to Star's nature, for her to stand still was a challenge. She's always on the move wanting to do anything and everything. So Glossaryck was a bit concern when two whole minutes passed without Star moving a muscle. He then took it up on himself to look over Star. Hopefully he could find out what made her practically freeze.

Glossaryck went up to Star's face and looked her over. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he decided to checkout her back. Other than seeing her small still growing butterfly wings, again nothing was out of the ordinary. Her hair was the same, along with the clothes she was wearing and her shoes. Going back in front of her face, Glossaryck took a look at her eyes. He then noticed that her eyes were shouting out "panic." Seeing this he came to the conclusion that Star may have "turned off," or simply had received an overload to her brain. So he went to her ears and then he "SNAP!" his fingers. Thus Star came out of her shock and started to panic.

Glossaryck watched as Star started to mumble under her breath and pace the room. All of the while saying, "Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Floating over to Star Glossaryck said, "Star what are you doing?"

Hearing Glossaryck voice Star simply stated. "'What am I doing?' WHAT AM I DOING?! What does it look like I'm doing? A-And what are you doing? Why do you want to know my private life?"

" _Star._ "

"Why does anyone wants to know my private life? Maybe mom was right?

" _Star._ "

"Maybe I don't belong here? Maybe I-"

Glossaryck put a hand on Star's mouth then he said. "Star, you are rambling." He then removed his hand and grabbed some pudding. Star watched as Glossaryck ate some pudding, but she stayed silent as she could tell Glossaryck was going to add something.

Glossaryck ate another spoonful of pudding and then he said, "Star I know that you are in love with Marco."

Hearing this Star went into denial. "Whaaaat? As if, we are just friends. Besties at that. Yep, we are two besties who enjoy being friends on the best of levels."

Sighing Glossaryck went into Star's Closet of Secrets. A moment later he came out with a red-pink ballroom dress. He then asked, "Star do you know what this is?"

Without hesitation Star answered, "That was my dress from the Blood Moon Dance."

"And do you remember what happen at the Blood Moon Dance?"

"Of course," Star said smiling. "That was the day in which Marco and I danced under the Blood Moon. It was when I learned that Marco could dance."

Glossaryck just groaned as he face-palmed with his hand. He then went closer to Star. "Star," Glossaryck started. "do you _remember_ what the whole purpose of the Blood Moon is?"

Star just said, "Uhhh?"

Sighing Glossaryck answered, "The whole purpose of the Blood Moon is to bind two souls together for all eternity."

"Oh yeeeaaaah." Star said. "I totally knew that."

"Star," Glossaryck said. "who did the Blood Moon bind your soul with?"

Realization hits Star like a sudden earthquake. Glossaryck took this time to add some more to the pot.

"Star, the mistletoe that you were so keen on, is in a way like the Blood Mood. You see while the Blood Moon comes once every 667 years, the mistletoe comes around once a year. That is why Earth humans celebrate the winter season around love and family. The mistletoe's magic is only for those who love each other. Do you understand?"

Star nodded her head. "Yes," she said. "I understand that- Wait a minute? How did you know that I was trying to learn about the mistletoe?"

Glossaryck just laughed and answered, "Just because I'm in the spell book a lot, it doesn't mean that I don't know what's going on."

Star was about to reply to Glossaryck with a knock on her bedroom door caught her attention. She walked towards the door then she debated wither or not to open it. A moment later after a second knock, a voice spoke up.

" _Hey Star, are you in there?_ "

Hearing Marco's voice caused a panic to go of inside Star. She then ran to Glossaryck.

"Glossaryck you've got to help me? It's Marco and he's standing outside the door."

Glossayck took another bite of pudding and just stared at Star while he chewed. Star stood there for a few seconds before using magic to get rid of the mountain of pudding.

"Hey!" Glossaryck exclaimed. "I was eating that pudding."

"The pudding doesn't matter right now Glossaryck! What am I going to do? I can't face Marco right now. He's just right outside and who knows if he could hear us."

 _Knock! Knock!_

" _Star, I know you're in there._ "

Star started to scream and turned to Glossaryck. "He knows Glossaryck! Quick tell me what I should do?!"

Glossaryck just mentally slap himself. Since never in all of his life had he have to deal with a Mewni Princess like Star. Sighing Glossaryck looked up at Star and said, "Star just tell Marco how you feel."

"But I can't just tell Marco how I feel. We're besties." Star sat down on the floor as she finished. "Plus, I don't know if he feels the same way."

Glossaryck just smiled and floated nearer to Star. He then said, "You never know unless you try Star."

Star stood up and said, "Your right Glossaryck. I'll find out if Marco loves me or not."

"That's the spirit Star."

With that Glossaryck went back to the spell book and laid down. Star then walked to her door full of enthusiasm. Before she could open the door Glossarycks voice stopped her.

" _Oh, Star one more thing._ "

Star turned around and looked towards Glossaryck. "Yes?" She answered.

"Just remember that the mistletoe isn't _always_ just for those who are already together. It's also good for confessions."

Star smiled at Glossaryck as she turned around and opened the door. "HEEEEEEY! Marco how's it going?"

Marco just stared at Star confusingly as he replied. "Uh…nothing much. What about you Star? Mom said that you've been up here for a while. Is everything ok? I mean I heard you screaming in there."

Star started laughing and waved her hand. "Pssh, that was nothing. I was just watching a scary movie. It was call _Scary Pink_ , it was a great movie."

Marco just raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but he just decided to over look it. Instead he just went ahead with the reason why he's upstairs.

"Ok. Anyway Star, the reason I came up here is because my mom wanted to know if you wanted to go Christmas Caroling with us?"

Star eyes started to sparkle in joy. "Oooooh! Christmas Caroling. That sounds like so much fun! LET'S GO!"

Before Marco could say anything else, Star grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs. All Marco could think about is how interesting this year Christmas Carol will be.

* * *

It was about 8:00 pm when the Diaz were walking back to their house. Everyone was still going over how much fun everyone had, especially Star. Star had a blast singing Earth songs about joy and happiness. She also loved knocking on other people doors just to sing to them. Yes siree it seems that tonight couldn't get any better than this. At least until Star noticed the mistletoe hanging over the front porch. The moment she saw the mistletoe all covered in soft white snow, she remembered what Glossaryck mentioned earlier.

" _Rememeber that the mistletoe isn't always just for those who are already together._ "

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz could you go on inside and make some hot chocolate? I need to speak to Marco about something."

Both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz smiled at each other, while Marco on the other hand is getting a bit confused.

"Sure thing Star, we'll let you and Marco have your privacy." Mrs. Diaz said.

With that Marco's parents went inside leaving their 14 year old son with Star on the porch. Marco just eyed his parents as they went inside, and once the door shut he turned his attention to a very nervous looking Star. Star was currently looking at anywhere but Marco as she kept her head a bit low and off to the side. Slowly, Marco walked closer to Star a bit concern.

"Hey Star," Marco said once he got closer to her. "is everything alright?"

Star jumped a bit at Marco's voice, since she was deep in her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, e-everything is fine. I-I just…"

Star trailed off not knowing what to say. Marco put a hand on Star's left shoulder causing her to look at him. She was blushing at the contact between her and Marco, but Marco couldn't see her blush. Looking at Marco, Star could see him smiling.

"You know Star," Marco started. "you can tell me anything that's on your mind. I'm here for you."

Star smiled sweetly at Marco, causing a blush to appear on his face.

"Thanks Marco, I'm glad that you're there for me."

Marco then watched as Star walked away from him towards the edge of the front porch. Star stood and watch the snow falling under the light of the full moon. She then took a deep breath of air as she turned around towards Marco.

"Marco," she said. "I've got something that I want to confess to you."

Marco got closer to Star as he waited for her to continue. His heart was beating very fast in anticipation. Star kept her eyes on Marco, who kept silent, as she took a deep breath. She then looked Marco straight in the eyes and with full confidence she said. "Marco, I know the secret behind the mistletoe."

Marco jaw dropped. He was shocked beyond belief. _That_ was what she wanted to talk to him about? Marco face fell as he replied. "Oh, really? That's cool. I guess now yo-"

Marco sentence was cut short when Star silence him with a kiss. His eyes went wide from shock, and before he knew it, Star broke the kiss. Of course, this left Marco dumbfounded.

"Uh, why'd you do that Star? Not that I hated it. It was nice-ah great I-I mean-"

Star just giggled over Marco nervous antic as he fumbled over his words. She then put a finger on his mouth to stop his rambling.

"Marco,"

Star then used her finger and pointed it up. Marco rose an eyebrow at Star. He then looked up and saw that straight above them from where they were standing, was the mistletoe. Marco then made inaudible "oh." Then a pair of arms went around his neck. Looking back down, Marco could see Star smiling.

"Marco, I've got something else to tell you."

Marco smiled and replied.

"I know."

Star stood in awe at what Marco said. Then, while her brain was still processing, Marco leaned in and kissed her. Star jumped a little from the contact, but she melted into the kiss. For a few moments it seem that time had slowed down. As Marco and Star enjoy each other's company, all they could think about was how wonderful their kiss is going. Eventually, both Star and Marco broke the kiss for air. Both of their eyes shown both pleasure and love as they stared at one another. Marco then pressed his head against Star's, then he whispered.

" _Star…I love you._ "

Star just smiled and then she said. "I love you too."

Smiling, both Star and Marco shared another kiss under the mistletoe. All the while Mr. and Mrs. Diaz were watching from the front window. Both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz stared with happiness at the sight of their son and Star sharing a kiss.

"It's nice to see Marco and Star finally getting together." Mr. Diaz said.

Mrs. Diaz nodded and said, "Yep, our Christmas wish came true."

 **A/N: And I am done. Sorry if it felt rushed at the end. I tried my best there at the end. But I hope you guy's enjoyed it. I really did love writing this. Anyway keep an eye out for my next** _ **Star VS The Forces of Evil**_ **fic.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
